yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dennis McField
* Leo Institute of Dueling | tournament1 = Maiami Championship: * "Junior Youth" Class | anime_deck = Performage | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Dennis Macfield or Dennis Mackfield is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is an exchange student from the Leo Institute of Dueling Broadway branch and belongs to the Xyz Summon course. In reality he is actually associated with the Duel Academy from the Fusion Dimension. He is one of the "Lancers", a group made by Declan with the objective to fend off enemies invading the Standard. Design Appearance Dennis has bright curly red hair hanging down to his chin in crumpled spikes, green eyes, and a beauty mark below his right eye. He wears an odd ensemble of clothes, a long-sleeved blue collared shirt with a purple tie around his neck, and an orange jacket on top of that missing the right sleeve and with a shorter coattail, as well as a black glove on his left hand, and dark pants and red shoes. He keeps his Academy pin hidden under his collar. Personality He is a well-rounded and charismatic type of character and has a sense of humor, yet can also be serious at times. As an admirer of Yusho Sakaki he runs a Deck that seems to mirror his and Duels as an Entertainment Duelist, thus he is often flashy and enjoys performing acrobatics. When excited he seems to be rather air-headed and tends to forget about anything else at the moment, as seen when he wanted to talk to Yuya since he is the son of Yusho and enjoyed his Dueling, only to be interrupted in the still ongoing Duel by the Ryozanpaku School students' offensive, forcing him to block their attempts at damage while showing comical frustration at their interference. This doesn't, however, prevent him from being distracted when he spots the Obelisk Force while attempting to make a move in his Duel against Selena. Despite his penchant to gather attention to himself as an entertainer, he does not seem to mind sharing the spotlight since he took the opposing attacks himself in favor of Yuya doing the honors, believing him more adequate for "the finale". After he is revealed to be associated with the Academy, his personality doesn't seem to be any different, unlike Sora Shiun'in. Dennis demonstrates a degree of regret when Halil and Olga encountered him and Yuri, as he knows what Yuri will likely do to them, but at the same time, makes no move to stop him or the Obelisk Force. He pragmatically avoids his identity being compromised during the Battle Royal and internally panics when he thinks that Declan has found him out. Biography Maiami Championship Dennis made it through the preliminary rounds of the Maiami Championship, getting into the Top 16. He joined 14 of the other contestants (minus Shay) in the Stadium for the announcement of the Battle Royal section of the tournament, where they were told that they would need to collect Pendulum Monsters to progress. Dennis ended up in the Volcano area, and he saved Yuya Sakaki, the son of Dennis's idol Yusho Sakaki, from defeat by Ryozanpaku School students Ken Umesugi and Makoto Takeda with his "Performage Damajuggler". But Dennis's interference cost him 2000 LP, but he continued to support Yuya, saving him from the continued attempts at damage by Ken and Makoto's monsters. Unconcerned with the situation, he explained his history to Yuya and his admiration of Yusho. When it came to Yuya's turn again, Dennis encouraged him to perform the finale, and he successfully calmed Yuya down after Yuya was worried that he was exhibiting the same symptoms that he did in his Duel against Isao Kachidoki. Dennis used his "Performage Trapeze Magician" to support "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" and the two of them won the Duel. After parting ways with Yuya, Dennis encountered Zuzu Boyle and cornered her into having a Duel with him. He told her he wanted to become an Entertainment Duelist like Yusho Sakaki, and she accepted, interested to see how he Dueled. He ultimately defeated her by turning her own "Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir" against her, and she gave him two Pendulum Monsters as per the rules. He wished her luck on making it through the tournament so they could Duel again, but then Selena showed up and challenged him to a Duel, and he was surprised to see that she and Zuzu looked the same. Selena accused him of being a remnant from the Xyz Dimension, which he denied, but nonetheless accepted her challenge, despite Zuzu's protests that they were in the middle of a tournament. He acknowledged that Selena was mistaken about something, but adapting to situations like this was part of Entertainment Dueling. He quickly Summoned two Level 4 monsters, setting himself up to Xyz Summon, but then realized that an Xyz Summon would just confuse Selena even more, and instead played "Barrier Bubble" to protect his monsters. This ultimately failed, as Selena was still able to destroy both of his monsters and damage him significantly in her next turn. Dennis then decided to play seriously, and drew his next card, but was horrified to see that it was "Polymerization". Realizing he couldn't win, he merely Set a monster and another card, which prompted Selena to accuse him of underestimating her. He tried to protest, but Selena refused to hear of it. Selena managed to switch Dennis's Set monster to Attack Position, meaning that another attack would cause him to lose; he was about to activate his face-down card in response, but then he saw Obelisk Force arriving, which distracted him long enough for the attack to land, ending the Duel. Despite being defeated, Dennis somehow still managed to locate and eavesdrop on Selena and Yuzu after the two had been taken to the Arctic Zone by Selena's bodyguards. Listening in on Zuzu and Selena's conversation he managed to discover Yuzu's plan to swap clothes with Selena so that Selena could locate Shay undetected by the Obelisk Force. Contemplating what do with this information, Yuri appeared before Dennis who had been waiting for him, revealing his true affiliation with the Academy. Dennis informed Yuri that Zuzu and Selena have swapped clothes before he went to the Jungle Area where Yuya and the others were. There, he informed Yuya where Zuzu was. However, when they arrived, Zuzu was gone, so Dennis came to the conclusion that Yuri had successfully captured Yuzu. He later separated from Yuya and Gong, leading the Obelisk Force to Selena, but not assisting him due to wanting to preserve his cover, and noting the arrival of Michio Mokota and Teppei Tairyobata. When the Battle Royal ended, Dennis kept Mieru Hochun safe and claimed when Yuya asked that he'd searched for Yuzu, but only found Mieru. Declan arrived and informed the group that he had seen their Duels, and Silvio revealed that the Battle Royal had been to select the Lancers. Different Dimensions Dennis was planning to take Selena back with him to the Academy after events had quieted down, but was unable to when she revealed to the rest of the Lancers that she was from the Academy. He watched the subsequent Duel between Yuya and Declan. He was both impressed and shocked to learn of Declan's skills in Summoning techniques, informed by Gong, Silvio and Yuya of the extent of Declan's skill. He was surprised when he heard Yuya claim that Zuzu must have been sealed in a card, wondering if that meant that Yuri had failed and that she'd been captured by the Obelisk Force. When Declan claimed that Zuzu could be alive, Dennis panicked, wondering if his identity had been compromised. He was present the next day at the Leo Corporation, where the Lancers were informed that they would be going to the Synchro Dimension to recruit allies in the fight against the Academy. When Selena deduced that Zuzu was actually in the Synchro Dimension, Dennis panicked again since this meant that Yuri had failed. They departed with their Duel Disks upgraded to travel between dimensions and project an Action Field. After arriving in the Synchro Dimension, Dennis and Gong were separated from the other Lancers. Dennis came up with the idea to entertain people which got him a lot of money for it. After seeing Melissa Claire, Dennis saw it as the opportunity to find Yuya by Dueling Gong and setting the Duel up as hero vs. villian. At first, Dennis tried to setup Gong as the villian, but Gong opposed it and due to his Synchro Summon, he was seen as a hero. Dennis then wore a mask and acted as a villian. He managed to use both Pendulum and Xyz Summoning methods to entice the audience and Gallager. After Gong won the Duel and Dennis was collecting his winnings, Gallager appeared before both Dennis and Gong and offered them an opportunity. After almost reaching the entrance, Dennis had to convince and remind Gong why they were following Gallager. Gallager then dragged both Dennis and Gong into the elevator and took them to the Underground Duel arena. There, they both saw Shay Turbo Dueling and defeating Hunter Pace. After talking with Shay and learning that he was looking for strong Duelists, they both learned that Shay was Dueling to enter the Friendship Cup and then Duel Jack Atlas. After Shay insulted Dennis' Xyz skills from LID, Dennis retaliated by insulting Shay's Xyz monsters. This allowed Dennis to challenge Shay to a Turbo Duel to see who was better after Dennis learned of what they were. At the beginning of the Duel, Shay was handicapped with 1000 Life Points while Dennis started with the standard 4000 Life Points. Shay immediately set the pace by reducing Dennis' Life points to 2400. Dennis however countered and reduced Shay's Life Points to 100 with "Trapeze Magician." Shay then began to question the validity of Dennis attending LID and then lowered his Life Points to 100 as well. Dennis then countered by Pendulum Summoning two "Performage Wing Sandwichman" and "Performage Ball Rider" to the field. This once again left the audience in awe. Deck Dennis uses an "Performage" Deck. So far, his Deck seems to be focused on preventing effect damage and swarming the field for Xyz Summons. He is also shown to have Fusion Summoning in his style. Being an admirer of Yusho Sakaki, his Deck seems to resemble that of both Yusho and Yuya to an extent with his ace monster being very similar to that of Yusho's "Sky Magician". After traveling to the Synchro Dimension, Dennis uses Pendulum Monsters to aid in the swarming of his monsters, as well as using their effects to hinder the opponent. Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters